Le bon vieux temps
by Nelja
Summary: Hippolyte et Caleb se remémorent de bons souvenirs... et aussi de moins bons, mais qui sont les risques du métier de super méchant. Humour crack, références sexuelles nettes, slash HippolyteCaleb.


__

La Flander's appartient aux Guardians. Et les X-men brièvement mentionnés en passant appartiennent à Marvel Comics.

Cette fic a été écrite sur le thème "Hippolyte/Caleb - Au bon vieux temps", et contient des mentions humoristiques de sexe entre hommes. Si vous jugez que c'est une trahison de l'esprit de la série, je vous conseille vivement d'arrêter de lire tout de suite.

Spoilers sur l'épisode 2x03, "Flashback", et aussi vaguement sur le 2x14 "We are family".

* * *

"C'était le bon vieux temps..."

Hippolyte et Caleb hochèrent la tête, en une parfaite synchronisation.

"Toutes ces missions contre les forces du bien..." explicita Caleb. "Même sans avoir la possibilité contractuelle de les tuer, on pouvait bien saboter leurs projets. Je me rappelle la fois où alors même que je faisais piteusement semblant d'avoir perdu, une de mes copies a volé le stabilisateur de leur navette. Quelle marrade."

"Et cela n'empêchait pas de leur faire très mal, parfois." ajouta Hippolyte avec un sourire de satisfaction contenue. "Cela augmentait les enjeux, après tout."

"Parfois, c'était nous qui avions très mal aussi." continua Caleb d'un ton un peu moins rêveur.

"Oui, je dois avouer que c'était légèrement moins plaisant."

Caleb n'aborda pas la question du sourire réjoui qu'arborait Sado-man à l'époque quand il pompait l'énergie de ses souffrances à lui. Après tout, les amis servaient aussi à cela, et Hippolyte lui passait bien quelques explosions de temps à autre, même involontaires.

"Franchement, des fois, je trouve qu'ils exagéraient," continua Caleb. "C'était censé être eux les héros, après tout ! Je persiste à dire que nous devrions garder l'exclusivité sur les bains d'acide."

"Ah oui, je me rappelle..." Hippolyte étouffa un rire. "C'était un anti-héros ; nous étions censés l'aider à se lancer."

"Et les Forces Vertes pour la Sauvegarde de la Planète, c'était des anti-héros ?"

"Les anciens Green Sergents ? C'est vrai que la plante à tentacules qui servait de gardien était un peu exagérée. Aucun respect, non seulement pour les vies de leurs nemesis, mais pour leurs dignités."

"Sans compter les phéromones qu'elles produisaient. Je m'en souviendrai, tiens ! Même après l'avoir réduite en pièces, pour faire passer la tension, on a été forcés de s'envoyer en l'air contre un mur !"

Il y eut un silence.

Puis un silence plus long.

"Contre un mur, tu es sûr ?" demanda Hippolyte, l'air contrarié. "Je suis à peu près sûr que c'était par terre, avec les fragments restants de la plante comme matelas, sur lesquels nous rebondissions. De plus, je me rappelle très bien ce mur. C'était la fois avec le pollen alien qui s'est évadé quand nous avons fait sauter l'installation électrique du QG des Héros Héroïques."

"Hein ? Ce n'était pas la fois où nos pouvoirs se sont en plus déchaînés de façon incontrôlable et où il y avait plein de moi dans toutes les positions, et toi avec ton fouet ?"

"Tu mélanges tout ! Là, nous étions sous l'influence de pouvoirs psi, pas de substances chimiques, et c'était la fois où tu t'es moqué des X-men... Je crois que même en situation de supériorité, c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Je ne savais même pas que les X-men pouvaient faire ça !"

"He bien, pas tous, mais au moins le Professeur X, Phoenix, Psylocke, Emma Frost, et quelques autres dont j'oublie les noms. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on les appelle les X-men ? Certains de ces costumes étaient encore plus tendancieux que le mien, ce qui d'ailleurs était assez vexant..."

"Cela explique des choses. Quand même, c'est moi, cela nous arrivait tout le temps, à l'époque ? Pas se moquer des X-men, je veux dire, la partie sur les relations sexuelles ?"

"Pas spécialement. De temps en temps. Si on fait la moyenne sur le nombre d'années, pas tant que ça, au total."

"Il faut croire que ce sont les moments qui marquent..."

"Probablement."

Il y eut encore un silence.

"Après tout, peu importe. Comme tu le disais, c'était le bon vieux temps." conclut Caleb.

Hippolyte acquiesça négligemment un instant, avant de réagir. "He, attends ! C'est toi qui l'as dit en premier !"

Caleb manifesta un instant un air profondément ahuri.

Finalement, ils décidèrent, de façon muette, que cela n'avait pas grande importance, et d'un seul geste, avalèrent leur café.

Caleb prétendait que cela avait des effets positifs sur la mémoire.

* * *

Parker hocha la tête. Vraiment, cette conversation était instructive. De cette façon, il aurait plein de choses à mettre dans ses dossiers privés sur les intéressantes psychologies d'Hippolyte et de Caleb, sans avoir à poser les questions, ce qui aurait gaché une partie du précieux temps de tout le monde, sans compter qu'ils n'auraient pas forcément répondu.

On pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Il était temps de passer à la deuxième partie du plan.

Dans le bureau de Trueman, où il travaillait en parallèle avec son frère, une voix s'éleva, enregistrée, universelle, impersonnelle, sur un ton qui invitait à la nostalgie.

"C'était le bon vieux temps..."

"Je ne t'en parle pas." répondit Armand Trueman avec un soupir. "Regarde-moi donc ces chiffres d'évolution !"

Le psychologue sourit, et commença l'enregistrement.


End file.
